Diary
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have been best friends ever since they were little and Kagome has feelings for InuYasha. Kagome writes it in her diary. Until one day, InuYasha's girlfriend reads Kagome's diary to the whole school! Will romance happen? R&R please!


'Oh man,' Kagome thought as she looked at her long silver haired crush-and best friend since kindergarten- walk up to her. 'Why does InuYasha have to be so good looking?'

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said as he walked up to Kagome with a smile.

'Wow…his smile makes me want to melt…' Kagome thought blushing a bit at her thoughts.

"Hi InuYasha," Kagome said also returning a smile.

"So, what are you doing after school?" InuYasha asked with a smile.

"Oh…nothing much…just doing some homework…" Kagome replied still smiling.

"Keh, you are so boring!" InuYasha said jokingly. Kagome just giggled and punched him in the arm lightly. "Shut up…" Kagome said still giggled.

"So, do you want to get ice cream after school?"

"Yeah, sure, that'll be great…"

"Hey boyfriend!" said an annoying presence coming from behind InuYasha and Kagome.

'Oh no…it's her…' Kagome thought irritated.

"Oh hey Kikyo," InuYasha said as he walked up to Kikyo and gave her a kiss. Kagome could feel her heart break when she saw them kiss. After a while, InuYasha and Kikyo broke apart from their long kiss.

"Oh…hey Kagome…" Kikyo said looking at Kagome as if annoyed that she is here.

"Oh…hey Kikyo…" Kagome said annoyed as well.

Kikyo gave a fake smile and looked away from Kagome and turned to InuYasha. "InuYasha, come to the football practice after school, I will be practice cheerleading."

"Oh," InuYasha said nervously. "I…I kind of…promised Kagome that we…"

"So you are saying that you would much hang out with her more than me?"

"No…I'm not saying that!"

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

"I'm saying that…" InuYasha took a deep sigh. "Never mind…I'll come…for you Kikyo…"

"Yay, see you after school!" Kikyo said as she gave a quick peek on InuYasha's cheek and left leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone again.

InuYasha turned to Kagome with a sad expression on his face. "Uh…Kagome…Uh…change of plans…I…have to watch Kikyo do cheerleading practice…so…I can-"

"It's alright…really…" Kagome said with a sad smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah…I understand…you…you got to be there for your girlfriend…it's…really…okay…" Kagome said giving a fake smile.

"Thanks Kagome, I really appreciate it," InuYasha said giving a smile. "Well, got to go…" InuYasha then left sad Kagome.

"I wish you were with me only…" Kagome whispered to herself as she watched InuYasha walk away.

….

Kagome sighed as she walked home from school.

'Stupid Kikyo,' Kagome thought bitterly. 'Why did she have to bring her stupid self to InuYasha…why does she always have her hands around InuYasha…_I_ should be the one who should be with him…' Kagome shook her head coming back to her senses.

"What am I thinking," Kagome said to herself. "I should be happy for InuYasha, not be upset about it. Besides…he only sees me as a friend."

Kagome sighed and took out her diary out of her backpack. She started writing in the diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I saw my best friend (and secret crush) kissing Kikyo, InuYasha's girlfriend, today. It broke my heart just seeing those two together. I wish InuYasha would just hold me and tell me that he loves me…only me…I wish we were more than friends…_

Kagome sighed and closed her diary.

'What is so special about Kikyo anyway?' Kagome thought bitterly.

"Yo Kagome!" said someone behind Kagome. Kagome turned around to see InuYasha running up to her.

"Oh, hey InuYasha…" Kagome said smiling happy to see InuYasha.

InuYasha looked down at what was in Kagome's hands. "Uh, what is that you're holding in your hands?" InuYasha asked smiling.

Kagome blushed and quickly put the diary in her back pack. "Oh…n-nothing…" Kagome said nervously.

"Oh…" InuYasha said looking at Kagome strangly. "Anyways, I was wondering if you still wanted to get ice cream."

"Uh…sure, I would love to get ice cream!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

…..

"Wow, this is the _still_ the best ice cream in the world," Kagome said looking at the chocolate ice cream that was in her hand. "I miss the old times when we used to get Ice cream a lot, we should do this more often…"

"Yeah, we should do this more often," InuYasha said smiling. "Heh, remember when we'd lick each other's ice cream and see which ice cream is delicious!"

Kagome giggled. "Oh yeah! You would be the one who wins all the time!"

InuYasha chuckled. "Yeah…"

InuYasha and Kagome sat down by the nearest bench.

"So, do you want a lick of my ice cream?" InuYasha asked smirking.

"Uh sure!" Kagome said smiling.

Kagome was about to have a lick of InuYasha's ice cream when InuYasha shoved it in her face.

"Ahhh!" Kagome yelled. "What was that for!"

InuYasha laughed. "Remember I used to that to you all the time?"

Kagome smiled then laughed. "Oh yeah, I would've been mad at you and chase you around the park!"

InuYasha and Kagome laughed together once again for the great memory. After a long moment of laughing, they sighed and sat back. Soon, the wind started blowing which made Kagome shiver. InuYasha noticed it and put his coat around Kagome. Kagome looked at InuYasha and smiled.

"Thank you, InuYasha…" Kagome said smiling sweetly. "I'm so glad that you're by my side." Kagome laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you're by my side too…" InuYasha whispered as he placed his on top of Kagome's and closed his eyes as well.

Somewhere behind the trees stood an angry presence watching.

"So, Kagome wants to play this huh?" said Kikyo with eyes full of jealousy. "Then let's play it…the hard way!"

…..

"That was _so_ much fun last night," Kagome exclaimed as she walked to school with InuYasha by her side. "We should buy ice cream again today!"

InuYasha smiled and said, "That sounds like a great idea."

When InuYasha and Kagome arrived at school, there was a huge crowd of people in front of the school.

"What is going on?" InuYasha asked looking around.

"I don't know…" Kagome replied looking around.

InuYasha and Kagome walked through the crowd and when they got to the front of the crowd, they saw Kikyo.

Kikyo turned her head and looked at InuYasha and Kagome with a smirk.

"Oh, just in time, I'm about to announce something…" Kikyo said with a smirk still on her face.

"Announcement," InuYasha asked curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Kikyo chuckled and replied, "Don't worry…" Kikyo then looked at the crowd.

"Listen up everyone," Kikyo commanded. "I have something to read about…and it's full of secrets…"

Kikyo then held a book in the air so everyone could see.

"Hey that's my diary," Kagome yelled. "Give it back!"

"No!"

".BACK!"

"No!"

Kikyo opened Kagome's diary and searched for a good page.

'Oh no, it has all my secrets in there!' Kagome thought freaking out.

"Ah," Kikyo said as she smirked at the page she was looking at. "Here is one good one."

Kikyo read:

"_Dear Diary,_

_InuYasha and I went to watch a movie together…it almost feels like a date._"

Kikyo and the crowd started giggling. Kagome could feel her cheeks burning when she noticed InuYasha staring at her.

"_Dear Diary, _

_I had a dream last night, that I was a princess and my best friend InuYasha was the prince and we watched the sunset together and kissed…I wish it were like that in real life…"_

The crowd's giggle started to become louder.

"Awww, this is a sweet one," Kikyo said giving Kagome an evil smirk.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw my best friend (and secret crush) kissing Kikyo, InuYasha's girlfriend, today. It broke my heart just seeing those two together. I wish InuYasha would just hold me and tell me that he loves me…only me…I wish we were more than friends…"_

Soon, everyone started laughing, even Kikyo. Kagome could feel tears coming out of her eyes so she started running away. While Kagome was running, she could hear people making fun of her.

"KAGOME WAIT," InuYasha yelled after her. But Kagome didn't hear, she was too embarrassed to see InuYasha's face.

….

Kagome sat on the park bench crying her heart out.

'Stupid Kikyo,' Kagome thought still crying. 'Now I will never show my face again…' Kagome continued to cry until she heard someone say, "Kagome…"

Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha with a sad expression. Kagome instantly looked away; she was too embarrassed to face him.

InuYasha sat down next to Kagome.

"Kagome," InuYasha said sincerely. "Please look at me…"

Kagome obeyed InuYasha and looked at him. InuYasha smiled softly and gently wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Please, Kagome…stop crying…I hate it when I see you cry…" InuYasha said with a frown.

"I…can't…Kikyo….embarrassed…me." Kagome said between sobs.

"I know…I broke up with her…"

"You what?"

"I broke up with her," InuYasha said with a soft smile. "And got your Diary back…" InuYasha handed Kagome her diary. Kagome took it and held it close to her chest.

"Kagome…did you…really feel…heartbroken?"

Kagome just looked down and nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

Kagome then felt strong, warm arms wrap around her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," said InuYasha with sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize you had feelings for me…"

Kagome hugged InuYasha back. "It's okay InuYasha…"

InuYasha let go of Kagome and said, "You know…I had a crush on you in 5th grade…"

"Really?"

"Yeah," InuYasha responded with a smile. "I was just afraid that you might reject me…and the funny thing is…I…I still have a crush on you…"

Kagome gasped. "So, you had a crush on me all this time?"

"Does this answer your question?" InuYasha asked. Then, Kagome felt InuYasha's soft lips on hers. Kagome closed her eyes slowly and deepened the kiss. She put her arms around InuYasha's neck and InuYasha put his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. After a while, InuYasha and Kagome broke apart for oxygen and looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you, Kagome…"

"I love you too InuYasha…"

InuYasha smirked. "So, think I'm a prince huh?" InuYasha asked smirking.

Kagome blushed. InuYasha chuckled at Kagome's blush. Then InuYasha lifted Kagome up and carried her bridal style.

Kagome giggled. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked giggling.

"Being a prince," InuYasha said. "Your prince…"

Kagome giggled and kissed InuYasha again.

Then InuYasha started walking with Kagome in his arms.

'Who knew a diary would make my life happy?' Kagome thought smiling.


End file.
